Willing to Change
by Penelope Sundrud
Summary: Kaida is saved by none other than the well know Sosuke Aizen while trying to fight of hundreds of menos grande. She then finds herself training to become an espada, not knowing how she can escape Hueco Mundo. Boring summary. I know. It gets better. I promise. :P have fun reading! Grimmjow x OC fanfic... incase you didnt figure it out yet...
1. Chapter 1

my first fanfic... im kinda scared so please dont freak...

Introduction:  
Hello there. My name is Kaida. Since I have hundreds of years of free time on my hands I will tell you the story of my life as an arrancar. Its a bit embarrassing but this will be mostly about my love life with a certain someone and me becoming and arrancar. Crappy intro. I know and I give you my apologies. You know what? Just forget I wrote this. Agh! I swear! I'm the only soulreaper in byakuyas calligraphy class who cant write to save my life!

Shortest Prologue Ever:  
The menos were closing in on me. I don't know how fast. With each lasting breath a felt another one appear. There must have been well over 200 by now and I was all alone. Suddenly a red orb appeared in each ones mouth pointing at me. Crap! I thought, starting to slash wildly killing as many as a could. Then each orb turned into a beam and I was shot from all directions.

When I awoke my head was in his hands and he was coaxing me awake. I couldn't tell who it was with my blurred vision and a headache, but he spoke to me. " what's your name?" I blinked and his face came into focus for a split second. He had brown hair and brown eyes. "Kaida." I barely whispered back. "What's yours?" He smiled a somehow frightening smile. Shouldn't I know this guy? He seemed familiar. "My name is Sosuke Aizen." And that alone was too much for me. I blacked out. How embarrassing.

Every arrancar we passed stared at me as I followed Aizen down the halls. I could feel their eyes boring into me with both awe and amusement. Like I was a tiger trapped in a cage. There was one with pink hair and glasses. One who looked like a lavalamp where they get all globbed up. One with dark skin and blonde hair, wearing the sluttiest clothes i had ever seen. And one with a frightening eye patch and a sharp toothed smile. Unconsciously I drew my pale hand to the collar of my new outfit, like what everyone else seemed to be wearing. A bright white turtle neck with the arms and shoulders cut off and black borders and lines down the middle of my left side. I also had on a white pair of tight fitting pants with the same black pattern and black and white shoes. I had a spare skirt to change into if I wanted in my arms as well." this way Kaida." Aizen instructed taking a sharp left at a corner with me stumbling after him. Those were the first words he said to me since we got to this place. "Aizen-sama?" I asked. "Why did you help me?" He turned around and I lowered my gaze, refusing to look him in the eye. "What do you mean?" I could hear him smiling a cold teasing smile. "What else was I suposed to do?" What else my ass. I thought. Everyone knew Aizen as a cruel traitor who would play with his pray then kill it ruthlessly. Everyone knew that if you ever saw him, you should say your prayers and hope for the best. Everyone knew that if you were a soulreaper fighting a losing battle with over 300 freaking menos grandes, Aizen wouldn't be the one to save you. But he was. He was the one to save me. And I had no idea why. I looked up into his cold eyes. "I..." I had didnt know what to say. If this was anyone else messing with me like this, I probably would've face planted them into the ground or what not. "... thank you..." I finally managed. He smirked and continued walking. Jerk. I thought following him further down a hallway making a left then a right then left and left agian. "Where are we going?" I finnally spoke out. "To find grimmjow" the dark haired man said annoyed. I didn't dare ask who that was for I value the pathetic little life I have. We came to a door that blended in nearly perfectly with the white walls that opened on its own. Aizen beckoned me inside a large room with several different styles and sizes of weapons from pocket knives to plasma shooting bazookas. As soon as the door opened I saw a man look up from slicing at a training dummy with a katana. His bright blue hair was beaded with sweat and his muscles were clearly visible on his bare chest. The mans face looked like it was sculped by the gods, with a perfect jawline and blue eyes like steel cages. Tough and stoic on the outside, but only to lock away something either incredibly dangerous or incredibly rare and valuable. Then I looked down and saw a gap clear through his perfected sixpack. " you have a hole in your stomach" I blurted before either of then could say anything. The blue haired guy cracked an amused smile and smirked at Aizen who pretended not to notice. "Grimmjow this is Kaida. Kaida, Grimmjow." Aizen introduced us. As he explained how I got here to Grimmjow, I was trying to determine Grimmjows spiritual energy, which he was hiding incredibly well. He must be pretty strong I thought. " kaida, " Aizen said to me. "Grimjow will be training you to be the new seventh espada" "What!?" I cried out. "No." Grimmjow said flatly at the same time. " Aizen didn't falter. " Grimmjow. You know your orders. And Kaida. Its best you do what your savior says. Especially when he is still debating whether to kill you or not." I took a step back. "Yes sir" I muttered defeated. Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "As you know, " Aizen started, " the previous 7th espada has been killed by my ex-coworker byakuya kuchiki." Yes. I silently said in my head and did an imaginary fist pump. I always liked byakuya but after his wife died, he stopped seeing his old friends and became the most stoic and insensitive person I knew. " because of that," Aizen continued, " Kaida will take his place." "How will she become half hollow though?" Grimmjow crossed his arms over his chest. Aizen smiled like ice and faced me. " you will also be the first test subject of the hogyoku's hollowfication." I felt as if my circulation had been cut off. No way. I thought. No freaking way. I was not going to become a screw up of science. I wouldn't be the outcome of this crazy mans plans. And I definetally was not going to stoop as low as to become part hollow. "No!" I screamed collapsing to the floor. "I wont be the guinea pig for this insane hogyoku crap! You must be out of your mind to think id just go along with it just like that! Are you brain dead?! Get someone else who'll let you test on them!" thet both stared at me dumbfounded. It must be unnatural for 17 year old girls to talk back. " do you know why I picked you?" Aizen was the first to speak. I stared. " its because you were worthy. You fight well, have a high reatsu, a strong will, and how you weild a sword could be... useful." Aizen looked at me with a straight face for once. " I wasn't near your fight on accident." He continued. " those menos weren't there by accident either. I put them there and waited for someone who could take them all without giving up came along. And you did. And I pretended to save you. And now you're repaying me by testing the hogyoku " I just looked at him. Then at the ever-silent Grimmjow. Then back at aizen. " fine..." I grumbled. How that covniced me, don't ask. I am extremely gullible when it cones to flattery. Aizen left, satisfied it seemed, leaving me and Grimmjow alone in the vacant room. "Lets get started" he said turning on his heel leading me to a set of weights. "Allready?" I complained. He glared me down as he set the bars to 200 lbs each side. "You will be staying with me for the next week so you'll do what I say." His voice like steel; tired and annoyed. "Hai" I said sharply. " this seemed to boost his ego. I chuckled on the inside. Simple minded creatures men are. "actually, before the weights, flash step as far as you can." He pointed into the distance of the room which was farther than I could see. I nodded breathing in. Then I one second, I was gone. I looked back and couldn't see Grimmjow anymore. The room must have been enourmous. several miles in all directions i would guess. Then I flash stepped right back beside him. He glanced down surprised to see me again and then looked at me with new found respect. "How far did you go?" He breathed. I shrugged and asked "what's next?" "He grinned a cold grin. "Lets skip to sparring. You have a sword?" "Three actually" I shot back. He looked shocked and bemused. "What? You're hiding another hand somewhere?" He taunted. Shaking my head I flash stepped out of the room and was back holding my weapons. They were all doublesided sheathed in black. Each hilt was a different Color though. One green. One red. And one clear glass. I drew my red one and bowed to my opponent. Grimmjow drew his own sword, which was longer than any of mine, and took a fighting stance. This was going to get interesting.

How was it? um...comments would be great. good or bad... idc. i would love it if someone made suggestions, or told me what i need to work on... i m debating whether to continue or not... Thank you so much for reading.

-Penelope Sundrud


	2. Chapter 2

Grimmjow pov:  
This girl was impossible. She had parried, dodged, or counter attacked my every move. Dammit. I thought. She was only using one of thee three blades and we were evenly matched. Wherever I attacked, my blade was met by hers, eventhough she had barely moved. But why wasn't she attacking? Growling, I then attacked to her left hand, where her sword was already waiting, but swung my sword underneath slicing the underneath of right arm. Kaida took a sharp inward breath and dropped her weapon, cradling her bleeding arm. Drops of blood stained her white skin. Pity. "What was that for?!" She shrieked, trying to sound unhurt and angry, but her voice came out unstable and tentative. I was about to bully her some more about how weak she was and that she should have a weapon that fits her stregnth, but then I saw her face. It was smeared with sweat and strands of her ivory hair hang down sheilding her eyes. But she looked at me with something other than pain. Pure Hate. I took a step away, putting down my sword to show I wasn't going to attacking again. But still, Her reiatsu was flaring so high I could feel waves of energy pouring off her body. "You aren't supposed to cut in a spar!" She growled. Holding her red and green swords in her hands and her clear one between her teeth, she swung her self at me, narrowly missing my head as I ducked but cutting off two strands of hair. "Crap!" I yelled. My sword was lying inconvienently on the ground ten feet behind Kaida.  
There was only one thing left to do. I turned quick on my heel and sprinted away from her. "What?" She said confused. Now I looked like a complete coward. "Get back here jerk! I'm gonna beat the crap out of you and tie your neck in a knot! " despite her injury, she chased me around like there was no tomorrow. Looking back I saw kaida, in all her rage and fury, glance upwards, with tears of pain in her eyes. I almost felt bad for hurting her but was brought to realization as she began to curse and swear at me. I chuckled back at her. Then she cracked a smile and burst into giggles. We were both laushing and running, realizing how stupid we must seem. I finnally ran out of stamina and let her catch up to me. Choking down her laughs and trying to look tough, she hit me on the back of the head with her hilt then burst into a fit of giggles. I joined her and we just sat on the ground and laughed. I doubt either of us had any idea why, but honestly, that was the first time I had truly laughed for over 50 years.  
"How long have you been here?" She asked me an hour later after more vigorous training. I thought a moment. "I don't know... four, five years maybe?" Kaida nodded tucking some hair behind her ear, looking off into the distance. Now that I looked at her, I realized how beautiful she was. Wait- What!? I shook my head how could I think that? She caught me staring at her at smirked. "Enjoying yourself Grimmjow?" I frowned "N-no way! No one could be into a midget like you! Especially with those looks." I laughed, reassuring myself more than her. Her face fell, obviously hurt be my careless comment. "I hate you..." she muttered letting her hair fall down into her face. "No quick comeback to that huh?" I said, not knowing what else to do. I wanted to tell her I was sorry. Tell her that I didn't mean it. Instead I just dug myself a deeper hole. Crap. "Kaida, I -"she cut me off "What time is it?" She asked me, her voice icy and cold. "It doesn't matter down here." I replied casually. " in hueco mundo its always day so we don't really have certain times to sleep and eat and stuff." I scratched my head. " if you're sleepy you sleep. If you're hungry you eat." " I'm hungry!" Kaida said, her arm now wrapped tightly in bandages. She jumped to her feet and ran out the door leaving me alone. I was really confuzed now. This girl, kaida... I would have to do some thinking about her. Thinking about her... i repeated the phrase in my mind as several thoughts bubbled to the surface. What if she wasnt strong enough to be the first host for the hogyoku? What if she was, but surpassed me? What if Aizen changed his mind and ended up killing her for not training well. God! I slammed my face in my palm and ran my hand back through my hair. I couldnt let this girl die. There was something about her... and it wasnt just because she was a girl right? I never felt protective around Halibel... yes, there was really something special about Kaida. I snickered at my foolishness. Was Grimmjow Jaqueres really developing feelings? No. No no no way. Why would i even think that? I cant have feelings... about anything. Jeez. What a pain. What if someone found out...? That would be terrible. I sat up straight. Looking around to see if anyone was there. No... i reassured myself. Even with no one around though, I felt like I was surrounded by people. My breath came slowly, and I felt my heart beating faster than usual. What was wrong with me?! I stood up quickly, picked a weapon from a rack, and threw a javelin as far as I could. This was very _very _frustrating. I then left the room, needing to tell someone about my dilemma.

Kaida pov.  
Grimmjow. I said in my mind. Grimmjow Grimmjow Grimmjow ... he was going to pay for my arm. I rubbed it wishing i could beat him up right then and there. After i ate though. I rounded another corner looking for a mess hall or something but ran into an Emo looking espada with tears painted onto his face, coming out of his big green eyes. Ebony hair framed his ghostly white face perfectly, but his expression somehow looked pitiful or sad. "Um... excuse me ", I asked as politely as possible. "Could you help me find a place to eat please? " the poor kid... despite my terrible mood I tried to be kind to him. He looked so sad and helpless. Probably the ninth or tenth espada. He spoke with a voice like steel and silk woven together. So sad and beautiful but strong and commanding as well. " back down the way you came. Take a right then a left at the third passage." He reminded me alot like Byakuya. I had spent my time admiring his voice I barley processed what he had said. "What? " I blubbed stupidly. He rolled his eyes. Again he repeated his directions, pointing which way to turn. A bit of his shirt got pulled up and i caught a view of the eched chest. A tattoo was placed there in the shape of a number four. I almost gawked at him again. This kid was the number four espada?! That's means hes even better than Grimmjow. note to self: tease Grimmjow about how a kid younger than me was better than him. "arigato." I bowed to the emo boy and dashed off before I could make a bigger fool of myself.  
Classic Kaida. Just like me to freak when I see a hot guy. What was with these arrancars though? Like seriously. These guys were way better than all the guys back at soul society combined! Except a few. Like ukitake. and renji. and byakuya at some times... as I day dreamed, I didn't realize that I had strolled straight by the dining hall and back down towards the training room. Sighing, I literally walked straight into Aizen. Oh _crap._ "My apologies sir!" I half shouted half breathed bowing to him on the floor. I'm dead dead dead _dead. _I thought. No response. I looked up, frightened id get a death glare from him. Or worse. Instead he was just staring at me. Surprised. "Ai-Aizen -sama? Are you okay?" I straightened my back to look at him clearly. With his handsome figure looming over me, I realized how terrifying he was even if he wasn't trying to be. "What are you doing?" He asked me. "...I'm...bowing in apology...?" "Get up." He commanded. "Where were you going i mean?" I dusted myself off and told him I was looking for a place to eat. "Yes, you probably are hungry after training with that bastard grimmjow. Ill take you somewhere." He said eyeing my hurt arm. "What kind of food do you want? We can go get some from the human world." I almost choked. Was this some kind of joke? Aizen was suposed to he a heartless tyrant. Not a gentleman taking me out for dinner! " its all right Aizen -sama. D- Don't worry about me. I just need to find the dining hall!" He glared daggers at me. "What kind of food do you want?" He growled a voice like iron. Ohoho...I grinned inwardly. Mr. Jackass lost his cool. But still I didn't dare disobey him. "Ummmm how about Thai? " his face lit up like a kid's in a candy store then went back to its usual smirk. "There's a change of clothes in your room. Meet me back here in an hour." After saying this, Aizen left promptly. Leaving me more confused than ever.

Next up! Having and Un-wanted dinner with Aizen. Yay... -.-'  
This chapter was a little short so ill try to make it up in the next one... I also need to find a way to make the story fit the title...oops...  
Any whodlums... u hope you've enjoyed. Feel free to review and comment. Actually _please_ review and comment... thank you for reading. Ill update soon after a few more veiws...  
Oh and if you found any random riejshdhe like blurbs in this chapter... that was my testrun...ehehe... sorry.  
Kbaii  
Wait- last thing! I promise! Does anyone know any good communities I could join?  
Again thank you so much for reading! It makes us new writers feel wanted when we see a crowded traffic page!

-Penelope Sundrud


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Grimmjow pov

"Shes going _where_? With _who_?" I shrieked. Ulquiorra had just told me that Kaida - the one who was put under my care -was going to dinner with freaking Aizen. "I'm going to kill that bastard" I murmured under my breath. Uquiorra stared at me. "Why would it upset you?" He said in that mello tone of his. Why would it upset me? It really shouldn't be upsetting me. At all. I took a deep breath. "You're right. " I finally answered him. "I don't care what she does. Its not my responsibility. If shes with Aizen shes probably fine. It doest bother me shes going to dinner with him." Honestly I was reassuring myself more than Ulquiorra. He chuckled as he walked away. "_Sure_ it doesn't. " I swear. I am going to murder that emo kid if I ever get the chance.

Kaida pov

I stared in amusement at the dress I was supposed to wear to dinner. It was a plain black spaghetti strap dress with red sequins sewn on, in a pattern around the bottom. _Really?_ I wanted to wear something i could move in. Sighing I removed my towel from my shower and slipped the dress on. It was cut just above my knees, making me shiver in the air conditioned room. This was insane. I should be training or something. Or trying to contact soul society to come and get me. But instead I was forced to go out for dinner in the human world. "This sucks " I said aloud. Grabbing a jacket I found on my bed and throwing on some shoes, I left the room.

Aizen, evil as he was, looked stunning. Wearing a crisp white suit with a black shirt and a red tie, i couldnt help but stare.

"Like the eye candy?" He smirked.

I gave him an embarrassed smile."You look nice."

"So do you." He said turning to leave with me following behind.

"Where are we going? " I asked a few minutes later.

"You wanted Thai right?" He said. I nodded. How we were going to get there I had no idea. This place was huge and as far as I knew there was no way out. I doubted that they made one of those soul passage ways like soul reapers did. Lost in thought, I saw Aizen open a hole in the air in front of us. It was in the shape of an eye with purple and black darkness on the inside. "Ladies first" he said in that mocking tone of his. I stepped in and was swallowed by nothing.

Grimmjow pov

Dammit. Dammit dammit dammit! What was wrong with me!? I wasn't made to have feelings like this! I was built to kill. Not love! But I didn't love her. I couldn't. But I did. Or did I? Dammit! I was sitting on my bed with my head in my hands. I couldn't believe a petty problem like this was bothering me! Okay calm down Grimmjow. Let yourself know what is going on. I took a couple deep breaths. "You have no reason to like her." I told myself. ''Youve only known the chick for a couple hours too. Not to mention she almost beat you up. '' this was helping. But she thought I looked good right? I mean, she stared at me for a few seconds... I sighed. Who was I kidding. I hurt her arm. And her feelings. There was no way she could like me. Not after what I said. I had debated this problem for over an hour and so far I was still where I had started. Utterly confused. I also had no experience in this topic whatsoever so that didn't make it any easier. I just needed to tell her how I was feeling. Then she could help me somehow... I picked up my hoodie and ran out the door. I needed to find Kaida.

Kaida pov

The tunnel was endless and pitch black. My first thought was that it was a trap and my reflexes screamed danger. But then I felt Aizen's presence near me somewhere and I calmed down a bit. Then I saw something. It was white. With buildings. As I floated closer to it I saw that it was Soul Society. I gasped. No way I was flying right above peoples heads and no one saw me. I yelled out to them but my voice was broken. Oh... this was a dream of some sort. Soon I had floated into a room with all the captains lined up. This must have been a captains meeting, right? Shucks. I thought. I saw my taicho-Ukitake -listening intently as always but his hair covered most of his face. No matter how clueless and annoying he was, I still missed him. The captain commander then spoke. "One of our soul reapers has gone missing. Kaida, 6th seat squad 13." That would be me. Yamamoto continued speaking. "She was last sent to the real world to discover the source of unusual spirit pressure and was last seen fighting off some menos. Please tell your squads to search for her anywhere. She holds some very important information that we must receive at all costs." I had no idea what he was talking about and was ready to ponder the idea but then I saw my taichos face. His eyes were red like he had been crying and his face had sagged like he wasn't getting enough sleep. What's more, he turned his face up and looked directly at me, wearing a dissapointed expression. I gasped as I felt my feet his the ground. Aizen caught me and helped me steady myself but didn't say anything. He motioned for me to follow him as we stepped into a crowded street full of lights, restaurants, music, and people. Now that it was dark out, I was able to see a city's lights in the distance. "Its beautiful!'' I exhaled taking the view in. "Do you think so?" He said calmly. I nodded then followed him to a little outdoor shop with a wonderful aroma coming out of it. "Table for two please." He said to the waitress who seated us on the porch by the street. I smiled. After a day of training with that bloodthirsty Grimmjow, it was nice to just sit back.

Grimmjow pov

I sat myself at a table with my back to Aizen. With my hood pulled over my head, I was able to hear them clearly without being seen. I grinned evilly. What a stalker I am. "Can I help you sir?" I looked up thinking id been caught. No. No just a waitress. I shook my head no._ Just shut up and go away!_ I thought. She looked a little worried, but left. Thank God. Craning my neck around to make sure no one saw me, I overheard some of what Kaida was saying. "... I never knew that Ulquiorra was stronger than Grimmjow!" The blood rushed to my face. How'd she know that!? She must have seen his tattoo, but it was on his chest...oh crap. I didn't even want to know how she saw that. Aizen nodded. "Yes. Grimmjow is strong in a short battle, but hes hot headed, reckless, and immature." I felt a vein throb in my forehead. Hot-headed? Reckless? Immature? I was _not_! "Not to mention his ego's too big." Kaida said matter-of-factly. Aizen chuckled. My eyebrow twitched. Who did they think they were? Just judging people like that! Terrible. "Ill go place our order" Aizen said standing up and walking inside the restraunt. A clap of thunder drew my attention to the sky. Joy. Rain. I thought. The sky was clouded and it got somewhat cooler. A sudden gust of wind was released and I watched as Kaida's menu blew into the street. "Oh." She said, standing up to chase after it. No. I thought, sitting up straight. As she grasped the paper in her hand she bumped into a group of mean looking men. A gang probably. With ripped clothes and fake chains, amused looks on their faces.

"Shoot. I'm sorry!" Kaida said looking up at the terror glaring down at her. "Hey no worries." One mocked, smiling. "Hey you're kinda cute! You should come play with us." said another. She took a step back reaching for a non-existent sword. He grabbed her arm. "Dont be shy. We're gentle." Kaida looked more scared than I had ever seen. Damn. I thought standing up to stop them. She was more frightened of them than me! That wasn't fair! The group was laughing cruelly as they fought to keep hold of her. "Don't touch her." I said keeping my face hidden. "Why? You gonna stop us?" They turned around glaring. "Probably." I said punching one in the nose. I grinned. That was a good way to let of stress. "Grim-" Kaida was still being held by the other thug. I kicked him straight in the face, grabbing Kaida and held her close. "Don't mess with her." I growled as they started standing up and running away. I looked down making sure she was okay. Kaida was frozen with fear and I could feel her heartbeat beating rapidly. "Gr-Grimmjow..." she finnally stuttered. "Shhh." I told her. "Aizen doesn't know I'm here. Just go sit back down and act completely normal." She nodded bravely. "But-" she started. "I'll talk to you later" I insisted shoving her forward. She obliged and sat back down just as Aizen walked outside with plates of food. Pulling my ragged hood over my hair I walked off. That was weird. Really really weird. And close. Really really close. I didnt want to think about what would happen if I wasnt there. But she should easly be able to take those guys out with her hands behind her back. Which was the weird part. She looked like a deer in the headlights as soon as she saw those guys. And Kaida wasn't the king of person who froze in terror around mere humans. I rubbed my temples. I would just ask her later. Oh crap. How would I explain being there? And holding her like that? Crap. Crap... I couldn't tell her the truth, that id been following her... I was dead.

Thank you all so much! I was so so so surprised when I was how many people read this story. I wasn't planning to update so soon but you guys had me change my mind. :D Special thanks to eve-chan 97 and Pandorrah! thank you for commenting/following! Read their stories! They're sooooo super good!

Allrighty. I have writers block and I cant think of what to happen next. Any ideas? Remember; reviews are great. Follows are better. Both is the best.

Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it! (Cuz I sure didn't...)

Ciao  
-Penelope Sundrud


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Kaida pov.  
"Why were you in the street?" Aizen seemed suspicious.  
"Oh...um...our menu got caught by the wind so I went to go grab it..." let me be clear. I can lie my way out of anything. _Anything._ But I was still getting over what had just happened a few minutes ago... Aizen looked at me strangely but seemed to buy my response.  
"You know," he started, "I'm surprised no one from soul society has come looking for you. It been three days since you fought the menos." He was smirking, looking me straight in the eye, trying to make me more uncomfortable than I already was.  
"I wasn't that important back there, only a sixth seat. I don't think I'm worth looking for." I lied. From my vision in the tunnel thing, they wanted everyone looking for me. Apparently I knew something important...? Whatever.  
Aizen gave me a mock-sympathetic smile. "You will always be worth looking for. If you went missing, we wouldn't stop searching for you. And we'd kill everything that got in our way." That was a threat. Obviously. If I ran away, theyd kill everything and everyone until they found me.  
I sighed."thank you for caring about me." I said with fake sweetness.  
Our dinner was sitting neglected in a corner of the table while Aizen and I had a cold war. I finnaly took a sip of my Thai ice tea and he took the hint that I wanted to stop arguing. But my mood stayed timid, still shocked by what had happened. As we both silently munched on our dinner, I couldn't help but feel like one of those thugs would come back and grab me.

Grimmjow pov  
I was sitting on her bed when the door opened. Heart thumping I looked up to see Kaida walk in, expressionless.  
"Are you alright?" I asked concerned.  
"Yeah." She said taking a seat next to me.  
This was awkward... I took it we both had no idea what to say to eachother. I had ruined the fragile little friendship we had.  
"Um... I want-" I started to say.  
"Gr-Grimmjow? Thank you for saving me back there. I'm really sorry you had to do that..." she looked down blushing.  
"Hey. It wasn't your fault. And that's not the point. Why'd you freeze up? You could have beat those guys up with no problem. What happened?" I said trying to cheer her up. She sounded so depressed.  
"I-i cant tell you...''  
Not the reaction I wanted. I was hoping for something along the lines of '_oh you're right grimmjow! I was just thinking of how annoying Aizen was acting! ' _but no. More mystery.  
''What do you mean? " I asked tentatively.  
"I cant tell you! You wouldn't see me the same way. No one would." Kaida mumbled. Her hair fell loose over her eyes like a veil.  
"You don't even know how I see you now, do you?" I smirked.  
"Yes I do! You see me as an annoying fiesty little girl you cant wait to finish training with! And I like it that way!" She shouted, wiping tears from her tired eyes.  
"You're wrong." I whispered as I took her head in my hands and had her face me.  
"Grim- Grimmjow...!" She stuttered, her face reddening.  
"Just tell me what's wrong. Please. So we can fix it in your training!" I made up. She gave me the _yeah right _look but started her story.

"When I was little, maybe thirteen or so, I was living in the human world. This was before I was a soul reaper so I had no way of self defence. One day I was walking home from school. It was raining and really windy so I didn't want to walk along the streets, you know? So I took the alleys back home. That was the first time I saw them. A gang of maybe five or so. They were all big guys, really tall. Mean looks. The usual. Anyways, they were all crowded around this one little boy. Doing terrible, terrible things. I - I made the mistake to gasp and they turned around and saw me. They told me to keep my mouth shut and if I told anyone they'd come and find me. So i ran. All the way back home and locked the door behind me. "  
Kaida took a deep breath here and shuddered. She must have terrified. "That's not all though. I waited a few weeks until I saw an article in the newspaper about a little boy's body found in the alleys, stabbed and beaten to death. Unable to bear the guilt anymore I called the police. I told them everything. Including what they looked like and how I saw them. The next day a package came to my door. It said they had my best friend, Hikani, and they're leave her unharmed if I went along with their plans. I went to the adress on the box and was tied up and blind folded. "

'You probably know the rest... and then I was killed." Kaida whispered solemnly. All I could do was stare awkwardly. It made sense. Kaida had a horrible past with gangs. So she froze up when she saw them in front of her. I was about to say something when she made a sound. Was she...crying?  
"K- Kaida..." I started.  
"No! Don't look!" She shouted defensively.  
"Kaida. Its alright. Let it out. Cry it all out. " I said awkwardly. i wasnt used to showing kindness or affection to anyone.  
"Grimmjow I -" she sniffled  
''Shhh. I'm here. " I wrapped my arms around her and stroked her head as she cried into my chest. It was sad. Watching her cry. She seemed so strong and steadfast but this was her weakness. Her toughness was only an act. Hiding the truth inside.  
An hour later her cries died down. "Kaida." I whispered. No reply. Lifting her angelic face from me, I found her asleep. Great. That's cool. Just fall asleep while im trying to comfort you. Of course. I layed her down on her bed and tried to pull away but she stayed clamped to me. Damn. This was annoying. Now what?

Kaida pov.  
I felt warm. It was kinda nice. It must have been the morning sun. I tightened my arms around something, My pillow I think, and breathed it in. Crying it out really helps. I felt like a new person. It was an amazing way to wake up. Still to stubborn to open my eyes i thought if what i would do today. Probably train some more. Even though grimmjow would treat me like a wimp for crying like that. Whatever. My happy mood continued until my pillow moved. Yes that's right. It moved my head closer to it and wrapped itself around me. My eyes shot open. It was a person... grimmjow? I sat straight up.  
"Ugh... huh...what...?Oh shit! I fell asleep! What time is it Kaida? Hurry up dammit! Aizens gonna kill us! " he awoke jumping up and trying to neaten everything up. All I could do was stare in awe. My stomach felt terrible. Like It had just done twenty cartwheels. Happy feeling; gone. Grimmjow seemed to notice my awkwardness.  
"What?" He glared.  
"You were in my bed..."  
"Naw" he rolled his eyes and continued making the bed with me still in it.  
''Why were you in my bed...?" I blubbed still utterly confused.  
He sighed. "Don't act surprised! Its not like we were having- " he stopped and his eyes grew wide. "Ohhhh... Kaida are you thinking dirty?" He grinned leaning over me.  
'' you wish. But I never thought of you as the lolicon type until now." I smirked pushing him off.  
"You wanna know what happened? Ill tell you. After crying last night you fell asleep holding onto me. I didn't want to wake you up so I thought id just wait until morning for you. I just fell asleep, that's all. Don't worry. Nothing happened." He spoke casually.  
"Right..." I laughed. "Now get out of my room. I gotta change. Unless you really are a lolicon and want to stay...?"  
'' aww. God. Hell no. I'm leaving. I'm leaving! " he shouted and ran out. Slamming the door as he left, I leaned against it. That was ... I don't know what it was. But all I could remember the burning feel of him holding me. It was nice. And warm. I didnt know Grimmjow was capable if either of those feelings. As I changed into my arrancar training outfit I couldn't help but want more of last night. I couldn't help but want more of Grimmjow. I was going to kill him.

In the nest hour or so I had eaten breakfast, beaten up grimmjow, torn apart a training dummy, stole tosen's scarf, beaten up grimmjow, and ran over ten miles. I was exhausted and it was only ten o' clock. "Kaida. " Grimmjow called across the training room. "Lemme see your bankai."  
I looked at him strangely. "Why? No way!"  
"Why not?" He yelled back. "You do have a bankai right?"  
I walked over to him. " I just don't want to show you. That's all."  
"You're not gonna be able to turn into a hollow unless I know." He smirked.  
"I don't care. I don't wanna be an espada! I don't even want to be here!"  
He looked taken aback. "Fine. If you dont show me, I'm gonna tell Aizen about your secret .  
I narrowed my eyes. "You _wouldn't." _I couldn't believe him! I had just trusted him with the biggest secret I ever had, and he uses it to blackmail me!  
"I would. And I'm about to, so show me your bankai."  
"I hate you..." I muttered as I grabbed my swords.  
_Its been a long time. _That was my first sword, Koyo, the red one. His name meant autumn leaves.  
_Why so formal?_ I asked it.  
_Because we feel like strangers again..._  
_Sorry. _I said, or, um...thought. _Ive never really needed to use bankai for awhile ..._  
_Yeah. Just don't make me fight hollows again. That was nasty. _He said.  
I smiled. I had missed my swords. The last time I released them must have been years ago...  
"Hey! Kaida! You okay?" Grimmjow was waving his hand infront of my face.  
"Ugh... yeah. Sorry. I'll only show you one today." I snapped out of my inner world. "You might want to stand back."  
Grimmjow obliged and took several backward steps.  
_Here goes..._  
_" Aki wa chikyū no hi o supāku ha_! Koyo!_" _I called. Feeling the fire surging inside me, I released my first sword.

* Aki wa chikyū no hi o supāku ha means "autumn leaves spark the earth's fire."

Thank you for reading! I want to update before I go to fencing class so this is gonna be short. Happy thanksgiving btw! This one was so bad! Sorry!

-Penelope  
Sundrud


	5. Chapter 5

Kaida pov  
My blade erupted into a blazing whip of fire as flaming orange leaves whirled around me. It had been a very long time since I had felt this kind of power before. Everything my whip touched got sliced in two burning halves. Training dummies were being destroyed left and right leaving nothing but burning pieces of fabric.  
_Kaida. _Complained my sword Koyo, _why'd you release me if you weren't fighting anything? _  
_Cause he made me. _I thought back glaring at Grimmjow. He was just standing there smirking. Jerk. I was showing him my bankai and he wasn't impressed. Fine. I'll show him what Koyo can really do.  
_Yeah! I want to light actual people on fire!_ Koyo shouted.  
_No. Well, maybe..._I rolled my eyes and called out a command.

The falling leaves picked up speed and started to move to my will. Each leaf shrunk to a miniscule size but got brighter and brighter.  
"Quit with the special effects! Attack me!" Grimmjow shouted. I glared at him. He was standing with his blade ready, waiting for me to come at him.  
"Don't underestimate me!" I growled. Hes gonna wish he never said that. The tiny leaves then dissapeared completely, leaving me standing there with only my flaming whip.  
"Quit already?" Grimmjow smirked.  
"My ass." I looked to him grinning evilly. Suddenly, random things started to explode and catch fire. I whipped my sword in grimmjows direction and felt the tiny particles of leaves follow my weapon. The leaves started to grow bigger and back to normal size, surrounding grimmjow. Then, in a split second, they all lit up in a blaze.  
He shouted in surprise and slashed wildly at the flames. "What the hell?!"  
I chuckled, turning around. _Nice work Koyo. But don't kill him. I wouldn't do very well with a dead trainer..._  
_Boo! _He complained. _I wanna kill him. Why cant I kill him!_  
_Cause he's stronger than that... _I realized, feeling a sudden burst of reatsu coming from Grimmjow. I whipped around to see the fire being extinguished by his massive spirit energy. He cackled like a madman and ran towards me, swinging his blade. Crap. I whirled my whip around, summoning more leaves, but the explosions barely slowed him down. Grimmjow swung at me but I wrapped my whip around his blade before he could do any harm.  
"Too slow." I smirked.  
"Dammit!" He shouted, trying to pull his blade free from my grasp. "Lemme go!"  
I just laughed and yanked the sword out of his hands, dangling it above his head with my flaming tentacle like weapon. He jumped up and down trying to reach it. "Kaida! Gimme my sword back! No fair!" I rolled my eyes. He would have to try better than that. This was getting boring.  
"Well, Im done." I said lazily, dropping his sword and changing my whip back to normal.  
_What!? We're done already? He's barely even hurt! _Koyo whined.  
_Shut up. _I said, ending my bankai.  
"Hey! Baka! Was that it?" Grimmjow shouted.  
I glared daggers at him. "Only one out of three." Was he impressed? Dissapointed? I didn't know what to think. I had never compared my bankai to anyone else's. Mostly because the only person who knew I had one was kenpachi, and he's useless when it comes to comparing strength ... I looked up at grimmjow.  
"Not bad..." he muttered. "But you know, your bankai changes once you become an arrancar."  
"You mean I loose my bankai?!" I shrieked. I was not losing Koyo. Or any of my other swords.  
"Not really. Instead of your sword gaining powers, you gain powers." He rolled his eyes and flicked my head. "Stupid."  
"Ow. So I merge with my bankai?"  
"I don't know... you're the first soul reaper to try it." He said soul reaper with disdain. What was so bad about us? We're just trying to save people...  
"Great." I said. "What about you? What's your bankai?"  
"Its not a bankai. That's offensive. For arrancars we call it our released form." He sighed. "Do I have to explain everything for you? Ask Aizen or something. "  
"Yes. Tell me. I'm a shinigami. Not a hollow like you guys. I don't know all this crap." I nodded.  
"Jeez. You're annoying... So right now I'm in sealed form. I look like a normal person. But when Im in released form, I would be... um, how do I put it... id be a hollow on steroids. Plus intelligence. "  
I stared. "Can you show me?" That was so cool! I wanted to see what his hollow was. Maybe a bug. Or a camel. That would explain why hes so stupid and slow.  
"Nah." He started to walk away.  
"What?! Why not!? I showed you my bankai! No fair!'' I shouted after him.  
"It'll probably blow up the place..." he looked around.  
"No way! Then tell me what it is!" I asked.  
"A tiger. I turn onto a blue tiger."  
"Oh." I said. "That's not as cool as I had hoped." I was taunting him. Reverse-psychology and what not. He didn't buy it.  
"Nice try. But I'm not showing you." He walked out of the training room with me following.

Grimmjow pov  
Beautiful. There was only one word to describe her bankai. Beautiful. How the leaves flitted around her. How she waved her whip like a ballerina waved a ribbon. How the flames pranced around her and reflected in her eyes. Dammit Grimmjow. You cant deny it now. You're in love with her. Shit. And falling asleep next to her didn't help either. You're pathetic Grimmjow. All this was running through my head as Kaida followed me down the halls.  
"Why're you following me?" I finally asked, feeling uncomfortable.  
"I'm hungry."  
"So?"  
"_So?_ You are going to get food, aren't you?" She asked surprised.  
I rolled my eyes. "Yeah." Actually I wasn't going to get food. I was gonna go talk to Ulquiorra.  
" hey Grimmjow?" Kaida looked up at me. "Um... how was my bankai? Honestly. You're only the second person who knows about it so I wanna know how it was." She was so nervous, Wanting to know how strong her sword really was.  
I scratched my head. "Honestly? Pretty good. I haven't seen many bankais so I cant really say... but it was definetally cooler than Aizen's."  
She stared at me wide eyed. "You saw his sword?!"  
I nodded, unsure of what I was getting into.  
"Crap... then he probably didn't tell you what happens to whoever sees his bankai."  
"You mean he can manipulate the person's senses? Yeah. He told us right away." I said matter-of-factly.  
She seemed unnerved.  
"Hey." I said. "Turn left here."  
Kaidas eyes widened as we stepped inside the dining hall. It was filled with all sorts of arrancars, from espadas to the unworthy low-class. Tables were filled with hollows chatting and eating. Kaida ran to take a seat at a free table, not knowing the rules in hueco mundo and all. Everyone stared at her and the room grew silent. Whispers broke out ;_Soul reaper... new girl... aizen's favorite..._  
She turned to me awkwardly be whispered. "Did I do something wrong?"  
"No. You didn't know... espadas sit up there." I pushed her towards a glass room in the middle of the dining hall. As she walked up the marble stairs, I turned around and gave the rest of the room death glares. _Don't mess with her and get back to eating. _They all went on doing their own thing. I ran to open the door to the glass room for Kaida, making sure no one else gave her trouble. She looked up and smiled at me as I followed her in, making my limbs feel like jelly. Oh the joys of being in love.  
A lot of the espadas were already there. Hallibel, Ulquiorra, Nnoitra Stark, Lilynette, and Szayelaporro, all sitting around small glass tables joking and laughing.  
"Hey!" Hallibel greeted us as we walked in. "So we finally get to meet your girlfriend. I have to admit, she's cuter than I expected.'' We both went beet red.  
"What?! No way!" We both started making excuses and awkward blurbs of denial. Well this was just great.  
The espada chuckled. Then Szayel, as I call him, took Kaida's hand. "Well if shes not Grimmjow's, I call dibs." He whispered into her ear. Kaida froze.  
"Don't touch her Szayel." I growled. He obliged, but smirked at me. Dammit. I knew this was a bad idea...  
"Fine." He said. "But i still get her if you don't want her."  
Hallibel rolled her eyes. "Sexist pig."  
"What happened to you guys?" Stark asked, pointing accusingly at kaidas bruised forehead.  
"He flicked me." Kaida said accusingly.  
"She lit me on fire." I shot back.  
The mood just went downhill from there. Across the room Lilynette was throwing bits of fruit at stark who tried to catch it his mouth. Nnoitra and Szayel werehaving a drinking contest against Hallibel. Ulquiorra just sat there moping around as always. That left Kaida and me to sit in an awkward silence.  
"Um...where's the food?" Kaida finally asked, after several minutes.  
I gave her a sideways glance. "Call a waiter."  
'' wait...what?" She looked at me like I was insane.  
I sighed. "Dammit Kaida. AKAISHI!"  
A waiter came through the glass doors holding a pen and notepad. He wasn't wearing the usual arrancar clothes though. Instead, he had on a traditional black suit with a white shirt and tie. His nametag read- hello; call me Akaishi.  
"You called sir?" He bowed.  
"Whoa!" Kaida exclaimed. "So cool! A maid!"  
He frowned. "I prefer the term assistant...What would you two like today? Grimmjow? The usual? Stake-rare?"  
I nodded, refusing to look at him. Everything about Akaishi put me on edge. How he dressed. How he talked. How he always had perfect manners. Disgusting.  
"What about you?" He said to Kaida, coating his words in sickly sweetness. "Anything you like."  
She opened her mouth to answer but was inturrupted  
"Aizen's coming." Hallibel warned sitting up straight.  
Everyone recomposed their posture and took up straight faces. That was one thing we had to make sure of- look smart in front of the boss. Sure enough, the door creaked open and Aizen sauntered in, his two soulreaper comerades behind him.  
"Grimmjow?" he said, tapping my chair. Dammit. Was he telling me to move? One look at him and I knew. Standing, I glanced down at Kaida, who was giving Gin and Tousen dirty looks.  
"Kaida." Aizen greeted her coolly.  
"Aizen." She glared. Everyone else was staring.  
"Have you eaten?"  
"No." She replied, causing Aizen to glare accusingly at me. I clenched my fists. I was starting to wonder why I had joined sides with this guy.  
"Very well." He sighed. ''Come with me."  
He stood up to leave, knowing Kaida would follow.  
"Dammit!" I shouted, punching a wall as they turned out of sight, causing the glass room to shudder. Stark was the first to snicker. I turned around, and unable to control my impulse, lunged at him.

Kaida pov  
"What did you need to see me about...?" I asked in a bored tone. I had been sitting on the floor of Aizen's "throne room " for an hour and all Aizen had done was stare at me.  
" I said no talking!" He growled for the umpteenth time. He was sitting in a chair on a platform with me sitting fifty yards away on the tile floor. I rolled my eyes.  
"Why not?" I knew that if anyone else here contradicted him like that, they would have their limbs chopped off. But not me. Aizen couldn't hurt me. Or more like he _wouldnt_ hurt me.  
"Because I cant think with you talking non stop!" He said irritated.  
"Can I go then?" I asked hopefully.  
"No."  
I groaned and flopped back on the floor. "Why not?"  
"Because there is something very important I need to talk to you about."  
"What is it?" I was curious now.  
"We need to discuss how your hollowfication process will be slightly... altered."

I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so soooooo sorry for the following things:  
1. This chapter was absolute crap  
2. It took me forever to write because my tablet broke  
3. The sucky ending  
4. Having no creativity whatsoever  
5. Screwing up a lot with typos and what not...

6. SUCKY FINAL EXAMS!

I was also working on a one shot which I will be updating along with this chapter. Check it out! :D

Thank you for reading and putting up with my flaws... I shall go and cry now.


End file.
